


Chain of Command

by DarkPilotTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cruel Hux, Crying, Dominant Armitage Hux, Face Slapping, First Order Poe, Hux makes Kylo hold his come in his mouth, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Swallowing, That's not a tag, Threesome - M/M/M, Throne Sex, Top Hux, Top Poe, Whipping, bottom kylo, gagging, handjobs, implied threesome, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilotTrash/pseuds/DarkPilotTrash
Summary: After Supreme Leader Ren allows the Resistance to escape, General Hux decides he needs to be punished.Poe Dameron is in for a shock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you subscribe to me already, you know I usually just write Poe/Kylo works. However, I've recently been converted to Kylo/Hux too, so works from both ships may be coming soon.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Val who gave me the idea for this fic, much appreciated.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

"I think that thirty is sufficient. If you stay still, and don't complain, I may show some mercy." Kylo nodded slowly, saliva dripping down his chin. The hard metal gag in his mouth held his lips apart, forming an 'o' shape which Hux kindly described as "made to swallow a cock". His arms were bound behind his back, the soft red rope criss-crossing over his biceps, then down his forearms and a tight knot secured his wrists. His knees were spread apart, the metal bar holding his legs open. He was stripped bare; his pale, largely unmarred skin on display for the General who stood before him. 

The end of the whip just touched the floor, the hilt curled tightly around the ginger-haired man's fist. It wasn't particularly long, but the firm leather left a painful mark on the unfortunate subject's skin. As the Supreme Leader was soon to find out. Hux sank to one knee, his thumb and forefinger gripping Kylo's chin tightly and forcing the dark-haired man to look at him. "Do you understand why you're being punished?" Kylo's eyes only met Hux's for a brief moment, and he nodded slowly as he looked away. 

Hux released his chin and gave him a firm, backhanded slap across the cheek, a quiet growl leaving his lips. "Look at me when I address you." Kylo looked up at the general, a red mark forming on his face. "That's better. Now stand, and lean over the bed." There was something humiliating about being spanked over his own bed, it made Kylo feel like a child. His fingers flexed to check that his circulation was still okay, and that the rope wasn't too tight. With the way that Hux had bound his arms, he wouldn't be able to cover his backside when the whip fell. He was completely exposed, and he knew that he deserved this. 

Skywalker, or rather his trickery, had distracted Kylo and he had allowed the Resistance to escape. There couldn't be more than 20 of them left, but while they lived, so did the spark of hope. And that spark was dangerous. He was lost in his thoughts, and he barely even heard Hux when he asked if he was ready. He made a sound that vaguely resembled a 'yes', and he took in a deep breath. 

The crack of the whip and the pain of the sting seemed to be far apart, despite the fact that it took less than a second for the pain to register. Kylo let out a strangled yell through the gag, a red line forming on his pale backside. It burned, dear god if burned. He had to resist the urge to turn over and hide his backside, because he knew that if he did, he would receive more lashes, and Hux wouldn't hesitate to use the whip on Kylo's chest and cock. The thought made him shudder, but he was quickly brought back to the moment when the second lash fell. His scream was softer this time, digging his nails into his palms to calm himself. 

"Mmmfff.." He had intended to say 'fuck', but the word had simply formed as a muffled sound and another dribble of saliva. Hux ran his gloved fingers down Kylo's back, hushing him for a moment before he brought the whip down again. It struck between Kylo's asscheeks this time, causing his already-tight hole to clench instinctively. The howl that left his lips was almost inhuman, and it brought a sense of smug satisfaction to Hux's lips. 

The mighty Kylo Ren was reduced to a screaming, dribbling mess, and it was all because of him. It made him feel powerful. It was only the third lash, too. 

By the tenth, Kylo was on the verge of tears. The burning in his backside was almost unbearable. "You're doing so well, Ren. Only twenty more." The praise was almost certainly meant in a condescending manner, but it still helped to ease the knot in Kylo's stomach. The next blow came, but this time Hux had aimed at the tender skin between Kylo's thighs and asscheeks, and Ren couldn't help but howl. Tears ran down his cheeks, it was agonizing. He tried to plead through the gag, his words just coming out as a saliva-coated, garbled mess.

Hux massaged the bulge in his trousers, not even ashamed of how hard the ordeal was making him. He was certain that Ren was hard too, despite the fact that the bound man was crying. He was about to raise the whip again, when the durasteel door slid open. There stood Dameron, the best pilot in the First Order's fleet. 

The three men were frozen in place. Hux's hand was raised as if to crack the whip over Ren again. Ren's head was raised, tear-soaked cheeks flushed. Dameron's mouth hung open, unsure what to make of the picture before him. 

"I... I'll come back later." He moved to close the door again, but Hux shook his head. 

"No. Come in, and close the door. I'm teaching the Supreme Leader a lesson, and it'll be beneficial for you too. Sit." Poe ran his fingers through his hair and hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He moved towards the couch in the corner, taking a seat and swallowing against the lump in his throat. "The Supreme Leader is being taught the consequences of failure. He allowed the Resistance to escape, and he's being punished accordingly." 

Kylo whimpered loudly, pressing his face into the sheets of the bed. Hux took a fistful of Kylo's hair, lifting him from the bed and holding him in place. "Look at your Supreme Leader." Kylo's hair was a mess, tears streaked his cheeks, his chin was dripping with his own saliva, and the gag still held his mouth open. His cock was visibly hard, dripping even. His ass was bright red. He looked wrecked, and it caused Poe's cock to stir. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was into guys, but he felt like he shouldn't be a witness to something so filthy concerning, well, his boss.

"You... You're whipping him?" Poe asked softly, hand resting in his lap in an attempt to hide his growing erection. "How many times?" 

"Eleven, so far. He has another nineteen to take." Kylo whimpered audibly at that, and Hux growled down at him. "Quiet. Or I'll make it more." Kylo quickly fell silent, swallowing thickly. 

"Are you sure he can handle that? He looks..." Poe trailed off for a second, unsure of what word to use. "Distressed." Hux's lips curled into a smirk, allowing himself to shrug lightly. 

"He doesn't need to be able to handle it. It's a punishment for a reason." Hux released Kylo's hair, and the bound man fell to the floor, his forehead pressing against the cold metal. "Do you want to help, Dameron?" Hux offered the whip out to Poe, who immediately shook his head. 

"No, thanks. I'm not one for inflicting pain, myself." He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, palm pressing against the bulge in his flightsuit. 

"Then come over here and fuck him." Poe's jaw dropped, unsure if he had heard the general correctly. 

"I... What? I don't know if-" Hux cut him off, raising a hand to silence him. 

"That's an order. I told you to fuck him. The little slut will be grateful for it, if it means I won't whip him any more." Poe inhaled sharply, standing up from the couch and reaching down to unbuckle his flightsuit. It took some time, but eventually he stood naked in front of his superiors, feeling more exposed than he would like to admit. "Get back on the bed, Ren." Kylo obeyed, moving back to his previous position and pressing his face into the sheets.

Poe moved to kneel behind him, gently gripped Kylo's cheeks and spreading them apart. He was careful not to touch the marks on his backside, as he didn't want to hurt the man before him. 

He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Kylo's puckered hole, parting his lips and allowing his tongue to drag across it gently. A deep moan left Kylo's lips, wriggling his hips a little to push against Poe's tongue. Poe licked at the male's entrance gently, coaxing him into loosening up. 

"Come on, sir. I need you to loosen up, so I don't hurt you." Kylo whined softly, trying his best to relax despite the stinging in his ass. Poe mouthed at his hole for another few minutes, before gently sliding two fingers into the man. "There we go. Mm, that's good." Poe slid his fingers deeper into the Supreme Leader's warm entrance, probing for his sweet spot. Eventually the tips of his fingers brushed against it, sending waves of pleasure through Ren. 

"Mmf!" Kylo's back arched, drool running down his chin again as he moaned. His cock twitched and dribbled some more pre-amble on to the sheets, the sticky liquid coating his stomach as he moved against the bed.

"You wanna shut him up, General?" Poe smirked up at the ginger-haired man, who was displaying quite a prominent bulge in his trousers. Hux quickly undressed while Poe slid in a third finger, his other hand slowly stroking his cock. He worked his fingers into Kylo a couple of times, before sliding them out and spreading his cheeks again. "He's ready." 

Hux positioned himself against the headboard, his legs spread apart as he glanced down at Kylo. The bound man's eyes were hooded, his eyes still wet, his lips swollen and pink. Hux beckoned him closer and Poe helped him to move further up the bed. 

"Can you lick my balls, slut?" Kylo tried his best to poke out his tongue, gently lapping at the general's large, tight sack, making him groan gently. "Good boy..." He took a handful of Kylo's hair once again, pulling the man closer and guiding his own cock into Ren's open mouth. He pushed in slowly, his length fitting nicely into the 'o' formed by the gag. He pushed his hips forward - and Kylo's head down - until the man's chin was flush against his aching balls, Kylo's nose pressed against the copper-colored hair crowning Hux's erection. "Oh yes... So wet. Salivating about cock again? Dirty slut." Ren whimpered softly, sending soft vibrations down the length of Hux's cock. The General moaned quietly, withdrawing from Ren's mouth slightly before pushing in again.

Poe climbed on to the bed behind Kylo, placing a hand on the bound man's back to steady him. He lined his own erection up with Kylo's stretched hole, gently pushing into him. He watched as Ren's ass stretched to accommodate the thick length that was breaching it, letting out a loud moan when the Supreme Leader clenched around him. 

"Fuck... Has he ever been fucked before?" Ren did his best to nod, moaning softly around Hux's cock when it was slid back into his mouth. "Clenching around me so good." He slid in deeper until he bottomed out, hips pressing flush against Kylo's abused ass cheeks. The latter whimpered softly, which caused a smirk to form on Hux's lips.

"Spank him." Kylo's eyes widened and he wanted to protest, but Hux simply thrust his hips and pushed harder against the back of Kylo's throat. Poe raised his hand, landing a heavy slap on top of the existing marks on Kylo's ass. Ren cried out around Hux's cock, tears filling his eyes once again.

Poe and Hux both began to set up a rhythm, the two of them fucking hard into the Supreme Leader, filling both holes. Kylo's aching, untouched cock twitched between his legs, dribbling another drop of pre-cum on to the bed. 

The sounds of exertion, quiet moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, both men beginning to brutally use Ren's mouth and ass to chase their own respective orgasms. 

"Fuck, gonna cum." Poe grunted, rocking his hips particularly hard against Kylo's. Hux nodded, his thrusts beginning to slow. He moaned quietly, pushing hard against Kylo's face. He cried out his name, his cock twitching as he shot ribbons of his cum down the Supreme Leader's throat. Poe came mere seconds after, letting out a guttural moan as he released inside Ren. 

Both men pulled out shortly after, giving satisfied sighs. Hux moved to remove the gag from Ren's mouth, and Poe removed the bar from between his legs. Hux used his knife to slice the rope, allowing Ren free use of his arms. 

"Finally." Ren muttered. Hux and Poe both massaged his arms to ensure circulation was still flowing, and all three laid down on the bed together to get their breath back. 

"Y'know, this could be a regular thing." Poe suggested, glancing at the other two. Hux and Kylo raised their eyebrows, before the Supreme Leader closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow. 

"We'll see, Dameron. We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding that the Supreme Leader still hasn't learned his lesson, Hux plans another surprise for Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that chapter 1 was going to be a one-shot, but I've been encouraged to write more of these evil space boyfriends. No Poe action here, sadly.

Hux thrust his hips up against Kylo’s face, a stifled moan escaping the general’s lips. Kylo’s hands gripped on to the fabric of Hux’s trousers, bobbing his head eagerly as his tongue circled the length of Hux’s cock. This wasn’t how it was most of the time; Hux was generally fully clothed and Kylo naked, on his knees, and desperate to please. However, the pair had a formal address to attend immediately afterwards, which Ren was not looking forward to.  
  
The Supreme Leader was happy to give up control in private, despite his tight grip on it in front of their subordinates. It was what kept him balanced; he was prone to fits of rage, and Hux was the only one who could calm him. When he was kneeling before the general, he didn’t have to think. He didn’t have to issue orders. He just had to be good, had to please the man before him. It was simple, easy. And despite the fact that Hux liked to hurt him, he still found himself more able to relax.  
  
He pulled back slowly, allowing Hux’s slick erection to slide from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’. As he glanced up at the general with hooded eyes, his lips were swollen and spit-slicked. The general’s gloved fingers carded gently through his hair, eliciting a soft purr from his mouth. Hux stared down at the other man, gently pulling on Kylo’s hair to guide his mouth to his cock, once again. Kylo eagerly complied, his lips closing around Hux’s throbbing erection once again. He hummed gently, leaning forward and pushing his head down so he could take Hux to the base.  
  
The shorter man let out a throaty groan, hand moving to rest on the back of Kylo’s head and hold him in place. The Supreme Leader gagged slightly, saliva spilling from his lips around the large member in his mouth. He had honed his skills over time, and barely even batted an eyelid when Hux pushed into his mouth and against the back of his throat. He felt Hux’s erection against his tongue, and he let out a gentle moan when he felt the ginger male beginning to release into his mouth. Thick spurts of the man’s seed filled the wet heat of Ren’s mouth as Hux spoke.  
  
“Do not swallow. Understood?” Kylo whimpered softly but nodded obediently. When Hux withdrew from his mouth, Ren did his best to ensure that none of the male’s release escaped, pressing his lips together and trying not to moan at the taste on his tongue. “You’re not allowed to swallow until I give explicit permission, is that understood?” Kylo nodded, but his expression must have betrayed his confusion because Hux simply laughed. “I still haven’t forgiven you for letting the Resistance escape, so your punishment will continue. We are going to address our armies, and you will stand there silently before them with my release in your mouth. If you succeed, I will show this…” Hux gripped Kylo’s erection through his clothing, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Some attention when we return. Understood?” Kylo moved to speak but immediately stopped himself, causing Hux to smirk. “Good. Oh, and by ‘succeed’, I mean that you won’t let a single drop escape your mouth.”  
  
Kylo looked mortified, but he couldn’t object. Hux was, strangely, proud. The Supreme Leader could have simply swallowed and told Hux to go to hell, but instead he was obeying. The feeling that that kind of control stirred inside the general couldn’t be put into words. “Come now, we have troops to address.” Hux allowed Kylo to leave the room before he did, unable to wipe the smug smirk from his face.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hux stood front and centre, Kylo over his left shoulder and Phasma over his right, Dameron and Mitaka slightly further back. The stormtroopers arranged themselves across the hangar of the Finalizer, each and every white helmet directed towards the general. Despite the fact that he was a gifted speaker (his father had said so on the day he died), he still found himself struggling to find the right words. His brain kept conjuring images of Kylo on his knees, mouth open and willing to serve. Still, he did his best to ignore them and carry on.  
  
“The Resistance is finished. Their numbers have been decimated, and now they’re fleeing in fear. They have a single ship, and no remaining allies. All that remains is Organa, the Wookiee, the girl who murdered our Supreme Leader, and the traitor. The others are nothing. We will hunt them across the galaxy, and when we catch them, we will finally wipe out that single spark that they call ‘hope’. The scum of the rebellion will be snuffed out, and the First Order will rule the galaxy. Every man, woman and…” He cleared his throat, as if he struggled to even say the word. “Alien that aids us will be handsomely rewarded. We will scour every corner of the galaxy until they are found. Anyone that harbours them will be tried and executed as traitors. Long live the Supreme Leader, and long live the First Order!” The stormtroopers raised their fists in salute, and Hux turned to look at Phasma. For once she had removed her helmet, as it was still being repaired after the explosion aboard the Supremacy. The burn that covered most of her face likely still caused her pain, but if that was the case, she didn’t allow it to show.  
  
“Wonderfully said, sir.” Her voice was cold and emotionless, and he could never quite tell whether or not she was being sarcastic. He then turned to Ren, who stood stock still. He hadn’t moved since Hux had started speaking, but he was obviously uncomfortable. By now, the general’s release had cooled in his mouth, and the texture was almost repulsive. Still, he didn’t show any disgust or discomfort. Hux leaned in to whisper into his ear.  
“You’ve behaved wonderfully. Retreat to your quarters, undress, and wait for me.” Ren turned on his heel almost instantly, ignoring the curious glances that came from Mitaka and Dameron. Hux watched as the troops disbanded, some heading to their quarters, other into transports, ready for deployment. Mitaka and Phasma left Hux’s side too, although Dameron remained.  
  
“So, what’s wrong with the Supreme Leader?” Hux now noticed that the pilot was chewing some form of gum, but he let it slide for now. He was more interested in returning to Ren. But still, he entertained Dameron – briefly.  
  
“What makes you think anything is wrong, Dameron?” Hux raised a thin eyebrow, eyes focused on the movements of the pilot’s lips, rather than his eyes. Poe simply laughed, gesturing in the direction that Kylo had gone.  
  
“He’s walking around like he’s got a lightsaber up his ass. And you took the address, instead of him. I’m not the only one to notice, you know.” Hux gave an exasperated sigh, before replying.  
  
“If I told you, I would have to kill you.” He said it with a hint of levity, brushing past Dameron in a move to follow Ren. “Pay attention to your own romantic affairs, Dameron.” Poe looked mortified, which brought a smirk to Hux’s lips once again.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Hux returned to Kylo’s quarters, he found the Supreme Leader naked and kneeling at the end of the bed. His collar rested on the sheets before him, and his head was bowed towards it. Hux crossed the room to stand behind him, running his fingers through Ren’s hair gently. He grasped the collar, circling the metal around Ren’s neck and fastening it securely. He then moved to perch on the end of the bed, his thumb and forefinger gripping Ren’s chin and forcing him to look up at the general.  
  
“Open.” Kylo complied immediately, opening his mouth and allowing Hux to peer inside. Hux could see that his sticky release still filled Ren’s mouth, and he knew that if Ren moved even slightly, it would threaten to spill over the man’s lips. “Good boy… Good boy. You may swallow.” The praise caused Kylo’s length to swell instantly, making Hux chuckle. “I see you’re eager for your reward, yes?” Kylo didn’t reply after he swallowed the mouthfuls of cum, he simply maintained eye contact with Hux and remained silent. The back of Hux’s gloved hand made contact with Kylo’s cheek, the crack of the slap echoing against the metal walls of Kylo’s quarters. Kylo bowed his head again, his cheek a bright shade of red. “Answer me.”  
  
“Yes, general. I’m sorry.” Hux nodded slowly, before pointing to the bed and crossing the room to the cabinet in the corner. He retrieved the bottle of the lubricant and the force-nullifying cuffs, and ordered Ren to lay on his back with his arms and legs spread.  
  
“I want your wrists against the headboard.” Kylo complied, laying down on the cool sheets and lifting his arms above his head, his eyes closed. He felt the cuffs snapping closed around his wrists, and groaned quietly when the nullification of his force powers washed over him. The removal of his powers made Ren feel truly powerless, and aided in his submission. Deciding that he wanted Ren blind too, Hux grabbed the black satin scarf from the cabinet, before tying it over Ren’s eyes. The bound man shifted slightly on the bed, his inability to see his captor making him squirm. “Lie still.”  
  
Ren stiffened, doing his best not to move. Hux peeled his gloves off, laying them on the bedside cabinet before taking a seat on the bed beside Ren’s spread-eagled body. He popped open the lubricant bottle, squirting some into his right hand before wrapping his fingers around Kylo’s cock. The man jerked, having to resist the urge to cant his hips. He knew better than that.  
  
Kylo wasn’t the most well-endowed male that Hux had ever seen, around 8 inches, but his girth helped. He easily filled Hux’s hand, and the first time that Hux had ridden him it had hurt like hell. It hadn’t happened many times after that. Hux’s strokes started off slow, fist gently pumping the Supreme Leader’s cock and drawing moans from the blindfolded man. “What do you say, slut?”  
  
“Thank you, sir… God, thank you…” It had been almost three weeks since Hux had last allowed Kylo to orgasm, so the general knew that the submissive wouldn’t last too long. Luckily, Hux had become attuned to the little signs Kylo gave when he was close. His breath would hitch, his balls would draw upwards ever so slightly, and his fists would clench so hard that he left nail marks on his palms. Hux began to speed up his rhythm, setting up a more frequent and steady pace of stimulation. Moans and soft curses spilled from Ren’s mouth, his cock leaking a steady flow of pre-cum into Hux’s hand. “C-Close, sir… Getting so close. Please can I cum, please…” Kylo knew that he had to ask permission before he could come, and now was no exception. Hux licked over his lips, a devious grin on his lips.  
  
“Yes, slut. You may cum.” It only took a few more strokes to push Kylo over the edge, but just as he reached that high, Hux removed his hand from the bound male’s shift. Kylo thrust his hips into the air, desperately seeking friction, but the lack of stimulation against his throbbing cock meant that only small dribbles of his seed left his cock. The minimised release did nothing to soothe the ache in his stomach and balls, and despite the fact that he had technically just achieved orgasm, he still desperately wanted, needed to cum. Soft whimpers left Kylo’s cock, and a smug Hux ran a fingertip through the small puddle of release on the Supreme Leader’s stomach. “Pathetic.”  
  
“You said… Fuck, you said I could cum…”  
  
“And you did, didn’t you? I allowed you to release. Are you being ungrateful, slut?” A shiver ran down Kylo’s spine as he remembered the last time that Hux had punished him for being ungrateful. The general had ruined his orgasm in a similar manner, and then pressed a vibrator to the head of Kylo’s cock for thirty minutes. The Supreme Leader had almost passed out from the pain of overstimulation, his sensitive shaft releasing again despite his discomfort.  
  
“No, no… No. Thank you, general.” He whined softly, his cock softening between his legs.”  
  
“That’s better. You know what happens to ungrateful brats.” Hux unlocked the cuffs, removing the blindfold from Kylo’s eyes. “Clean yourself up, and then get some rest. You need it.” With that, Hux crossed to the refresher, cleaning his hands and then pulling his gloves back on. With one final glance towards Ren, he left the man’s quarters and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won't be judged too harshly for what happens in this chapter. I need Jesus, I know. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hux catches Kylo and Poe together, he decides the pair need to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of what was meant to be a one shot.
> 
> More smut for you guys, including a few special requests from a few very special people.
> 
> Once again, comments and kudos are what keeps me writing.

Poe threw his head back, moaning softly as the Supreme Leader slid deeper into him. His hands gripped the armrests of the throne, nails digging into the cold surface. Ren made little sound save for the occasional grunt, his large palms gripping the pilot’s backside tightly. He was still dressed in his robes, with his trousers and his underwear pushed down only slightly to free his cock. Poe was naked, his tanned skin a beautiful contrast with both Ren’s dark clothing, and his pale skin. A light sheen of sweat coated the pilot’s chest as he raised and lowered his hips, small grunts of exertion leaving his parted lips as he impaled himself on Kylo’s shaft. His moans were breathless, a fresh wave of pleasure rolling over him every time the Supreme Leader filled him.

“Fuck, I’m almost there.” Poe gave his own shaft the occasional stroke or two, more focused on the pleasured he derived from the sweet spot inside him being rhythmically pounded by the man before him.

“You want to cum, pilot?” Kylo raised his hips, pushing his hips against the pilot’s. He moved one hand so he could gently caress Poe’s sack, gloved thumb brushing over the sensitive skin slowly. Dameron shivered at the tender touch, his head lolling forward for a moment before he nodded. His voice was quiet, his eyes hooded.

“Fuck, please sir. Yes, I do. I need to.” 

“You need to…” Kylo contemplated denying the pilot, purely to be cruel, but he wasn’t far from release himself and he felt like being generous. “You may cum.” Poe leaned his forehead against Kylo’s broad shoulder, panting quietly as he rolled his hips, rhythm faltering as he angled down for more stimulation against his prostate. 

“Oh god… I’m so close, so close…” Kylo laid a heavy smack on Poe’s ass, a pink handprint quickly appearing on the skin. He held Dameron’s hips in place, keeping him steady as he began to brutally thrust upwards, chasing his release while simultaneously pushing the pilot closer to his. “Please, right there… Oh god, sir…” Kylo allowed a smirk to form on his lips, fingers pressing firmly into Poe’s plump behind.

“You need more, you desperate slut? You need your Supreme Leader’s cock deeper in you?” He had taken a few cues from Hux for his dirty talk, which the general had previously described as ‘mind-numbing’ and ‘completely un-arousing’. So naturally, he’d borrowed some of Hux’s favourite lines. And, apparently, they worked. Poe was whimpering softly, his cock leaking a steady flow of pre-cum on to Kylo’s robes.

“Yeah, please sir… Please give me more. I need it. I’m hungry for it.” Kylo lifted his hand from Poe’s balls to the male’s shaft, slender fingers curling around it. He began to stroke it slowly, wrist twisting slightly when he reached the head. “Oh, my fuck. Thank you, sir. Thank you. I’m gonna-” A loud cry of pleasure cut off his words, his back arching sharply. His tight hole clenched around Kylo’s cock, forcing a groan from the Supreme Leader’s mouth. Dameron’s length twitched, thick spurts of his semen coating Kylo’s hand, his robes and the pilot’s stomach. Kylo continued to pump his erect cock, helping him through the high of his orgasm until he was spent. The pad of Kylo’s thumb continued to circle Dameron’s slit while he pounded into the pilot, his own orgasm drawing near. 

“Going to fill you up, pilot.” Poe whimpered when the stimulation started to become too much, the tender touches on the head of his cock making him squirm. Ren didn’t let up, only ceasing the stimulation when he reached his own high. He held Poe tight against him, his cock twitching inside the other male as he released, coating the pilot’s walls with his load. A string of whispered curses spilled from Ren’s lips, quiet moans coming from Poe’s mouth. When Ren was spent, he pressed a gentle kiss to Poe’s temple. “Fuck.” Neither moved for a long while, simply basking in the post orgasmic-glow. Until the door to the throne room slid open.

“What the hell is going on?” Hux sounded angry. More than usual. Dameron bolted upright, moving from Kylo’s lap and moving to grab his clothes. Hux approached slowly, his expression clearly displaying his disgust. Ren made no effort to move, or to cover his softening cock, he simply watched as Poe hurried to get dressed.

“My cum dribbling down your thighs is a tantalising sight, pilot.” Poe blushed more than he already was, zipping up his flight suit and adjusting his hair.

“I’m a tantalising sight anyway, sir.” His attempt to lighten this atmosphere with a joke fell flat, as Hux simply glared at him before turning to look at Kylo.

“Get out.” Poe nodded, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck before heading for the door. Hux waited until after the pilot left before speaking again. “You’re sleeping with the pilot now?” He raised a thin eyebrow, inwardly chastising himself for the pang of jealousy he felt in his chest. Kylo stood up, pulling his trousers and underwear back up. He wiped at the drying cum on his robes, before looking over at the general.

“It’s just sex. We slept together before, remember? When you ordered him to take me over my bed.” Hux growled under his breath, before stalking over to Kylo and grabbing the taller male by the hair. He kicked the back of Ren’s legs, forcing the Supreme Leader to his knees in front of the throne. Maintaining his grip on Kylo’s dark locks, Armitage sat down on the throne, pressing the heel of his boot against Kylo’s crotch. 

“You seem to have forgotten your place, Ren. If you speak to me in that manner again, I won’t hesitate to whip you again.” Kylo whined softly, the nonchalant attitude from mere moments ago being replaced with quiet submission. Hux released his hair, and Kylo moved to his hands and knees, bowing his head towards the general. Hux’s fingers gently carded through Ren’s hair, soft caresses that had the brunette resisting the urge to purr. “I see you convinced yourself that you can be the dominant one, boy. Don’t worry, I know that you’re still a cock-hungry slut, no matter how much you deny it.” Hux’s harsh words drew a moan from Kylo’s mouth, while the general pressed his heel harder into his crotch. “Strip, and then return to all fours before me. You need to be punished.” Kylo looked up, licking over his lips before speaking.

“For what, sir?” Hux raised his eyebrows, leaning forward to caress Ren’s cheek gently. A small smile graced Hux’s lips, before he replied.

“Oh, Kylo. You know not to question my orders, don’t you?” Kylo nodded silently, leaning into the general’s tender touch. Hux pulled his hand back, before speaking again. “But to answer your question, you are being punished for being such a whore.” His open palm collided with Ren’s cheek in a heavy smack, his smile turning into a sneer. “Now take off your robes.” 

Kylo’s cheek burned as he moved to undress, acting quickly so as to not incur another slap from the general. When he was finally naked, he returned to his previous position, on all fours, this time facing the general. He pressed his forehead to the cold floor mere inches from Hux’s boots, his body trembling despite his efforts to stay still. “Well done. Kiss my boots, boy.” Kylo obeyed, tipping his head up so he could press his lips to the shining leather of the general’s boots. He pressed a firm kiss to each boot, before pressing his forehead to the floor again. “Now stand up, and fetch the rope from your quarters. Bring Commander Dameron back with you.” Kylo looked up, wide-eyed, before gesturing to his naked form. 

“I’m- I can’t go like this.” Hux mulled it over for a minute, tempted to send Ren anyway, but he relented and pulled his commlink out of his coat. Clearing his throat, he lifted it to his mouth.

“Commander Dameron, can you hear me?” There was silence for a moment before Poe answered. 

“Loud and clear, General. Uh, what do you need?” 

“I need you to go to the Supreme Leader’s quarters. There’s some rope in the closet. Retrieve it, and bring it to the throne room. Immediately.”

“Understood. I’ll be there ASAP.” Hux slid his commlink back into his coat, before he beckoned Ren closer. He watched as Kylo shuffled forward on his knees, looking up at the general as the ginger male drew a cigarette from the inner pocket of his coat. His lighter followed; he lit the cigarette and placed it between his lips before speaking again.

“Put that mouth to good use, slut. I know that you want it.” Kylo felt a light blush forming on his cheeks, reaching up to unbutton the general’s pants when Hux batted his hands away. “Use your teeth.” Kylo swallowed against the lump in his throat, nodding slowly before he leaned forward, pressing his face against Hux’s crotch. He took the zipper of the man’s trousers between his teeth, pulling it down slowly. He then moved on to the button, before Armitage stopped him again. “No, take it out like that. You may use your hands.” Ren reached into Hux’s pants to pop open the button on his underwear, before wrapping his fingers around the man’s semi-hard cock and pulling it out. “There’s a good little slut. Now suck it. Not too quickly though. We don’t want the fun to stop before your precious little Commander gets here, do we?” Kylo leaned forward again to take the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth, lips closing as he began to suck on it gently. He moaned quietly as he felt it fully hardening in his mouth, his hands resting on Hux’s thighs. He bobbed his head down, allowing himself to take more of Hux into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he didn’t gag.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Supreme Leader still had the ginger male’s large cock in his mouth when Dameron returned fifteen minutes later, holding the rope in both hands. Hux watched him for a moment, before placing a gloved hand on the back of Kylo’s head and forcing more of his length into the brunette’s mouth. Ren choked, his eyes watering as the head of the general’s cock hit the back of his throat. “You see your Supreme Leader for what he is now, Dameron? Nothing more than a greedy little slut, eager to please.” Poe’s cheeks flushed as he approached, shifting from one leg to the other as he felt his cock beginning to harden in his flight suit. 

“Uh, here’s the rope you asked for, general.” Hux took the rope from the pilot, before pushing Kylo’s head up and off of his cock. Saliva and pre-cum coated the Supreme Leader’s lips, running down his chin as he looked up at the pair before him. “Should I go now, or…?” Hux shook his head.

“No. Go and get the pair of troopers from outside. Then come back in.” Poe nodded, taking mere moments to leave and return with the troopers in tow. Hux smiled when he saw the troopers approaching, their helmets masking their reactions to the scene before them. They must have been shocked, seeing him on the throne and the Supreme Leader on his knees, saliva running down his chin. If they were, they didn’t say anything. “Troopers, grab Commander Dameron, force him to his knees, and hold him still. I want him to watch everything that’s about to happen.” 

The troopers complied with seconds, gloves hands taking hold of Poe and forcing him to his knees, a few feet in front of the throne. He tried to fight them off, but one trooper snapped handcuffs around his wrists, while the other took a tight grip of his hair. He was rendered immobile; his head being held in place, he was forced to look at the general and the Supreme Leader. 

“Get the hell off of me! What’s going on, Hux?” Hux ignored him, indicating for Ren to stand. Kylo did, and Hux pulled his arms behind his back. He lifted the rope, looping it around the man’s wrists and around his torso, a tight knot formed between his shoulder blades. When he was finished, Kylo’s arms were bent at the elbows, at ninety-degree angles so that his forearms were pressed to his back. The rope travelled across his palms too, so the backs of his hands were pressed to the opposite forearm. His entire torso was immobile, save for his fingers. Kylo tugged gently at the ropes, finding there was no give in them at all. He didn’t expect anything less from Hux. 

Hux returned to sitting on the throne, beckoning for Kylo to straddle his lap. The brunette did, placing his legs either side of Hux’s own. Hux pushed two gloved fingers between Ren’s lips, and the submissive male began to suck on them gently. 

“That’s it. Get them wet, they’re the only prep you’re getting.” Poe struggled against the stromtroopers’ grip, his cock throbbing between his legs. Kylo hummed gently around the General’s fingers, his own length twitching against Hux’s lap. Hux glanced down at it, his free hand gently wrapping around it. “You’re hard again, hm? Well, sluts don’t get to cum.” He released Kylo’s shaft and gave the head a gentle slap, making him whine softly. “And that goes for you too, Dameron. You want to act like a whore, then you’ll get treated like one.”

Hux pulled his fingers from Kylo’s mouth, reaching behind him to gently press the spit-slicked digits against Kylo’s hole. He wasn’t as tight as usual; he had obviously been playing with one of the toys Hux had supplied him with. “Have you been playing with your ass, Kylo?” The Supreme Leader nodded, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “You really are a greedy slut. I suppose you don’t need as much prep as I thought.” He pushed the tip of both fingers into Kylo’s waiting hole, the taller male’s eyes fluttering closed as he tipped his head back. 

“Thank you, sir…” Hux pushed his fingers deeper, Kylo’s entrance clenching tightly around them. “Fuck, I just want you inside me. Please.” Hux chuckled, slipping his fingers out of the long-haired male before landing a slap on his backside. 

“Then go ahead. Take me inside you, like a good little slut.” Kylo eagerly obliged, shifting slightly so he could sink his hole down on to Hux’s saliva-coated erection. He whimpered quietly when the head pressed against his rim, digging his nails into his palms as he pushed himself downwards, inch after inch filling him. Hux’s length was easily bigger than his own, and each time the general filled him, he was reminded of that fact. Eventually, he bottomed out, his plump ass pressing flush to the general’s uniform. Hux gazed at Kylo’s face with mild disinterest, taking another drag on his cigarette before blowing the smoke out through his mouth. Kylo raised his hips slowly, drawing off of the general’s shaft before lowering himself down again.

After a few minutes Kylo grew more comfortable, his hip motions finding a regular rhythm. Hux’s cock pushed in and out of the Supreme Leader, the brunette’s back arching each time it struck his prostate. Poe was forced to watch every motion and hear every moan, despite his attempts to pull away. Kylo moaned again when Hux placed another slap on his ass cheek, pushing his hips down once more. Despite the general’s attempts to remain nonchalant, his breaths were coming in shorter pants, and he couldn’t hold back the quiet groans as Kylo rode him. His release was quickly drawing nearer. “I’m going to give you what you need, slut. Get ready.” Kylo tipped his head back, rolling his hips slowly on Hux’s cock. “Beg for it.”

“Please, Hux… Please cum in me. Fuck- You know what I need. Please, please…” Hux grunted, holding his cigarette between his teeth as he took hold of Ren’s waist. He pushed his hips upwards, rocking against the male in his lap. He felt his balls drawing tighter, moaning out Kylo’s name as he released inside the other male, his cock throbbing. His orgasm seemed to last forever, the height of his euphoria making him moan. “Oh, thank you sir…” Kylo groaned quietly.

When he was spent, he gestured for Kylo to stand up from his lap. When both of them were standing, Hux refastened his trousers. He moved to stand in front of Dameron, pulling Ren behind him. Turning Kylo around, he bent the brunette over slightly and pulled apart his cheeks, exposing his dripping hole to Dameron. 

“Look at that… All that cum, going to waste. Do you want to lick it up, pilot?”

“Please, I’ll do anything. God, anything. Please let me. And please let me touch myself. Please…” Hux chuckled gently, before shaking his head. 

“No.” He looked to the troopers, smirking at them both. “The pilot seems to be desperate for cock. Be sure to accommodate him.” The troopers looked at each other, no doubt smirking beneath their helmets. Poe squirmed in their grip, trying to pull away again. “I’ve heard his mouth is really something.”

Hux pointed to Ren’s robes, growling at the Supreme Leader. “Get dressed, and meet me in your quarters. I’m not done with you yet, slut.” Hux moved towards the door, waiting for it slide open before leaving. Kylo shot Poe a sympathetic look, before following after Hux, without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't do a very good job of explaining how Kylo's arms were bound, [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bb25d3c687fdf1f5cdb591ff1a0250df/tumblr_odpnr44lU71u9rrx7o1_1280.jpg) is the art that I based this chapter on.


End file.
